American Splendor
by Carolina Hedervary
Summary: "Gotas de agua sobre las rosas, los bigotes de los gatitos, los mitones de lana, ponies de color crema ,crujientes struddels de manzana, timbres y cascabeles y paquetes de papel marrón atados con cuerdas" todas esas eran las cosas favoritas de Alfred en la época que él y su hermano Matthew vivían en la casa de Arthur Kirkland como colonias inglesas.


AMERICAN SPLENDOR

Por _Carolina Hedérvary_

El suave sonido del piano se elevó por encima del aroma del amanecer, de las respiraciones acompasadas de quienes dormían, del canto de los pájaros y de los primeros rayos del sol colándose por cada una de las ventas de la casa de Estados Unidos.

Las manos recorrían con maestría las teclas haciendo múltiples acordes de una melodía sin nombre y sin letra, aún. De vez en cuando una nota falsa se colaba por encima de lo melódico y rápidamente aquellos largos dedos cogían una pluma, garabateaban algo sobre una servilleta que servía de improvisado pentagrama y nuevamente los dedos volvían a su quehacer.

Todo parecía fluir directamente desde su cabeza hasta sus manos, como si todo fuese perfectamente claro y pudiese ver la partitura escrita en su mente y la cosa fuese sólo leerla.

Matthew abrió los ojos suavemente, como si el sólo acto de salir de la inconciencia del sueño fuese un absoluto placer. Experimentó el regocijo de sentir el mullido colchón hundiéndose debajo de su espalda y el peso ligero de las sábanas de algodón acariciarle la piel. Se sentó levantando ambos brazos al cielo para estirar los músculos y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de la música que le llegaba desde el primer piso como si fuese una caricia. Abrió ligeramente la boca, estaba seguro de haber sentido como se le desencajaba la mandíbula y rápido como un rayó saltó de la cama enredándose con las sábanas y pegándose en el dedo menique del pie mientras intentaba salir de su habitación. Obviamente la soberana maldición que pronunció en francés ante el golpe de la infame pata de la cama no encubrió ni ligeramente el volumen en el que fue pronunciada.

Cuando pasó corriendo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Arthur no pudo evitar disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo justo al pie de la escalera. ¿Acaso él también había escuchado al pianista?

Tenía la mejilla izquierda pegada a la alfombra y media sábana cubriéndole la espalda. Un rayo de sol le daba directamente en la cara y lo encandilaba desde el instante en que abrió los ojos y un montón de notas alivianó su mal humor al despertar como si fuesen una infusión de té de manzanilla.

Ya de pie visualizó la ropa de cama prácticamente haciendo un nido sobre el colchón y sonrió culpable, toda la vida había tenido un mal dormir y cada vez que venía a la casa de Estados Unidos era peor, cosa que lo hacía despertar en el suelo cada día de su estadía.

Giró sobre sus talones en dirección al cuarto de baño y cuando desabrochaba su camisa de dormir algo en su cabeza hizo clic y dejó de hacer todo lo que hasta ese momento hacía para correr hasta el primer piso. Mientras peleaba con el seguro de la puerta del baño – una costumbre adquirida cuando Alfred y Matthew vivían con él en Londres y se empeñaban en verlo desnudo cuando se daba un baño – sintió el estrépito de un golpe y un par de segundos después el repiquetear de unos pies contra el suelo alfombrado del exterior. No pudo evitar sonreír, Matthew también lo había escuchado.

Se lanzó a la puerta de roble como si fuera a darle un abrazo y abrió en un solo movimiento, encontrándose con la mirada confusa de Matthew quién, parado justo en el borde de la escalera, no terminaba de decidirse si bajar o quedarse donde estaba. Arthur caminó hasta él con paso elegante, como el buen caballero inglés que era, colocó una mano en su hombro y lo incitó a bajar juntos.

"_Raindrops on roses and whisker on kittens,_

_bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,_

_brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_these are a few of my favorite things_"

Ahora su canción tenía letra o más bien, su letra tenía canción.

Mientras tocaba no pudo evitar volver al pasado, cuando tenía unos pocos años y vivía como colonia de Inglaterra. Habían muchos días en que Arthur no le permitía salir a jugar al jardín debido a la lluvia torrencial que más que amenazar con mojarlo y enfermarlo de neumonía, parecía tener intenciones de ahogarlo. Fue en esos días, entre los ires y venires del capitán Kirkland en el nuevo mundo, el clima lluvioso de Londres y la tranquilidad de su hermano Matthew que aprendió a tocar el piano. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo viendo a Arthur hacerlo y la verdad, es que se moría de ganas de tocar tan bien como él y así, un día, compartir en algo más que lo meramente territorial.

"_Cream colored ponies and crisp Apple strudels,_

_Door bells and sleigh bells_

_And schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with_

_The moon on their wings_

_These are a few of_

_My favorite things"._

Sonrió juguetonamente mientras cantaba esa estrofa, ¿a quién más podría referirse con los ponies color crema?. Sus dedos se deslizaban como si supieran donde colocarse incluso después de haber completado hacía dos minutos la melodía en su totalidad.

La letra había sido escrita un día en que Alfred, debido al terror repentino de ser devorado por el monstro debajo de la cama, había corrido despavorido hasta el estudio de Inglaterra a buscar protección. Vio la puerta entreabierta y a su tutor tocando en el piano una melodía completamente desconocida con una sonrisa que le traspasó completamente el alma y que nunca más volvió a ver después de su Independencia.

A la noche siguiente, habiéndose cerciorado de que el monstro debajo de la cama estaba en alguna otra cama del país que no fuese la suya o la de su hermano, se encaminó con sigilo hasta el despacho de Inglaterra. Sacó papel e imitando a Arthur, mojó la punta en el tintero y escribió justo lo que su pequeña mente de diez años le dictaba.

"_Girls in white dresses_

_With blue satin sashes,_

_Snowflakes that stay on_

_My nose and eyelashes,_

_Silver white winters_

_That melt into springs_

_These are a few of_

_my favorite things"._

Cuando Matthew había llegado a casa por primera vez, sostenía la mano de Inglaterra completamente aterrorizado. El joven inglés intentaba calmarlo por todos los medios verbales posibles pero llegados a un punto simplemente se rindió y estiró su mano hasta él con gesto bondadoso. El pequeño lo miró confundido y cuando sintió el tacto de quién sería su tutor de ahora en adelante, un suave calor se extendió por su brazo haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor.

Pasaron los meses y Matthew se acostumbró completamente a su nueva vida inglesa, a los quehaceres diarios, a las clases de geografía, inglés y literatura, a los conciertos de piano de Alfred en medio de la noche y a la niñera que los atendía cada vez que Inglaterra se iba de viaje y que el hombre se encargaba de instruir sobre el millón de cuidados para sus pequeños hermanos. Ambos extrañaban muchísimo a Arthur cuando viajaba, de hecho, mientras Alfred lloraba entre sueños gimiendo su nombre y preguntando todos los días si había llegado correspondencia del mayor, Matthew se dedicaba a pasar largas horas sentado en la butaca donde su tutor pasaba horas leyendo mientras los observaba jugar por la ventana regalándoles siempre una sonrisa.

Fue así como la niñera, siempre ataviada de un vestido blanco con pequeñas aplicaciones azules, se transformó en el bálsamo que aligeraba la partida del mayor. Era ella quién consentía los pequeños conciertos de piano en medio de la noche o al despuntar el alba por parte de Alfred, los antojos de dulces entre medio de las comidas de Matthew, las manchas de pintura en las paredes, los cuentos de caballeros y dragones antes de dormir y una infinidad de pequeños caprichos. Ella fue importante, una mortal completamente importante para ellos y por medio de esa estrofa quería que nunca la olvidaran.

"_When the dogs bites,_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_"

Arthur y Matthew, que habían impactado con la primera estrofa de la canción de Alfred cuando les quedaban siete escalones para llegar a la planta baja, de pronto se vieron transportados al pasado. Ambos podían recordar con vívida esencia el olor que desprendía la crepitante madera de la chimenea que les calentaba los huesos durante el invierno inglés, el rumor de las plumas contra el papel color crema cuando Arthur pasaba horas y horas encerrado en su estudio revisando documentos, redactando cartas y corrigiendo la ortografía de los ensayos que sus pequeños hermanos escribían para él. Y los murmullos, sí, los murmullos de sus propias voces rebotar contra las paredes galanteadas de papel mural de diseñador, eso también podían escucharlo nítidamente.

Matthew se sentó en el primer escalón con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, quería volver a ese pasado cálido, quería volver a la casa gigante con aroma a tinta y flores que ahora, de adulto, tanto añoraba.

Arthur avanzó hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de Alfred y guardó silencio. No quería romper el momento y es que Estados Unidos, como pocas veces en su vida lo había visto, estaba completamente compenetrado con lo que hacía. Los corpúsculos de luz que flotan en el interior de los rayos de luz iluminaban parte de la figura del menor haciendo que su cabello rubio brillara tanto o más que el sol. Con la camisa blanca arremangada hasta el codo y la corbata descansando encima de la pantalla de una lámpara de pie, Alfred elevaba su voz por encima de una melodía nostálgica que arrancaba suspiros del reducido público que lo escuchaba.

"_I simply remember my favorite things"_

Estados Unidos de América había conseguido la independencia del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte hace poco más de doscientos años y no había logrado encontrar la paz ni un solo día. Desde aquel día lluvioso de aquel violento enfrentamiento no había podido olvidar el "_crack_" que retumbó en su cabeza cuando le dio la espalda a su hermano mayor y nunca más volvió la mirada atrás.

Todas y cada una de las noches durante prácticamente doscientos años las pasó completamente aterrorizado, clamando el nombre de Inglaterra entre sueños agitados y terribles y despertando desorientado en una habitación que desconocía y en una casa que no lograba sentir propia. Cada día y cada noche pasó horas sentado frente al piano sin ser capaz de tocarlo y enfrentarse a los recuerdos de aquella infancia feliz llena de historias fantásticas, de paseos al atardecer, de regalos del nuevo mundo, de travesuras con Matthew… aquellos recuerdos tan llenos de Arthur. Cada día y cada noche pasó horas sentado frente al piano sin ser capaz de tocarlo y con el trozo de pergamino de la canción sin melodía que había escrito hace casi doscientos años más en aquel pasado que ahora le dolía tanto.

Pero éste día y ésta noche habían sido diferentes. Matthew Williams y Arthur Kirkland, obligados a pasar la noche en casa de Alfred F. Jones debido a una inusual y torrencial lluvia primaveral que azotó repentinamente a la ciudad de Nueva York, le habían dado la paz que no había conseguido en todo el periodo de emancipación que llevaba a cuestas. Aquella noche, por vez primera, durmió. Y por vez primera, despertó al despuntar el alba. Y por vez primera su huérfana composición tenía melodía. Y por vez primera, después de cien años de permanecer escrita con esa caligrafía espantosa que tenía a los diez años y después de permanecer otros doscientos años siendo estrujada contra su puño sin saber qué hacer, la música quería salir atropellándose por ebullir desde sus dedos.

Por primera vez podía sentir la tranquilidad recorriéndole las venas, aquella deseosa, flamante y aterciopelada tranquilidad que no tenía desde que Arthur le había asegurado que el monstro debajo de la cama había sido deportado donde la rana francesa por el departamento de inmigración de la corona inglesa. Por vez primera podía enfrentarse al recuerdo y al piano y a las cosas que le destrozaban el corazón.

"_And then I don't feel so bad"._


End file.
